


情人节

by Rubythebowl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 两个孤独的旅行者相遇并决定一起走下去，这是他们一起过的第一个情人节。旧文存档，首发于2015年





	情人节

“今天这里的人……为什么会这么多！”

下午四点的游乐场门前人山人海，彩色的霓虹灯拼凑出各种图案和字样，光亮晕开让人目眩神迷。各种人偶在门口走来走去做出夸张的姿势，喇叭里放出的音乐、气球糖果小贩的叫卖声、孩子们的欢呼还有远处跳楼机乘坐者的尖叫声混成一团，渲染出游乐场独有的欢乐气氛。

不远处，穿着单薄风衣的德国男人挫败地揉乱了自己的红发，皱眉低声嘟囔着。他身边稍矮一点的蓝眼睛男人裹紧了围巾，温和地抬起头安慰，“没关系的Erik，不然我们回去，改天再来吧。”

Erik听到这话突然变得紧张了起来，“不不不我去排队——Charles你到旁边的便利店等我，有空调，这里太冷。”他没等Charles回应，就匆匆忙忙地挤进熙攘的人群中去。

Charles笑着看Erik那件深色的风衣被其他各种色彩淹没，转身进了身边的便利店。收银台后的亚洲妹子看到他进来红着脸用不熟练的英语打招呼，他礼貌的点点头，要了一杯咖啡。天色还早，Charles坐在便利店的玻璃橱窗前，出神的看着外面的人群。那个总板着脸的蠢家伙，肯定被周围的妹子围着夸赞，虽然不动声色但心里早就慌成一团了吧。

那个Erik。

Charles是个旅行者，这是他对自己旅游杂志专栏作者这个职业的文艺定义。他家业殷实，甚至还继承了代代传下来的一座城堡。但是Charles是个闲不住的人，他喜欢到处走走，见识不同的人和景色。他走过太多太多地方，家里墙上的世界地图被大头钉钉的密密麻麻。他见过高山上的日出和云海，长路上万千三步一叩的信徒，浩瀚大海壮观瀑布和更多没有名字的溪流，习惯一个人欣赏所有自然最伟大的造物，终于有一天，他突然感觉到了某种孤独。

如果有人，和我一起走遍这世界就好了。他这样想着，如果有人也懂得欣赏这所有的美好，不需要太多交流，只用站在我身边，一起沉默着感受，就好了。

然后Charles就遇见了Erik。那是一个清晨，在一个很小的亚洲火山岛。Charles因为时差的原因起得很早，他站在空无一人的海岸公路边，眺望着那片在冬日里格外深蓝的海。黑色的火山岩衬着白色的浪花，还有广阔无垠的海面和天上那几朵深沉的云，Charles沉醉地凝视着，然后一个磁性低沉的嗓音就在他耳边响起。

“太美了，不是吗？”

Charles回过头去，而那就是Erik了。那人站在旁边，稍稍低头看过来，深邃的眼睛有着绿色的光芒。暗红色的短发有点乱了，海风扬起他没系上的风衣下摆，露出他穿着紧身毛衣的完美身材。他的睫毛很长鼻子很高，笑起来却像只蠢蠢的鲨鱼：“嘿，我是Erik，ErikLehnsherr。”

他身后是空无一人的柏油公路，涂在上面的蓝白线条笔直的延伸开去，直到天际边。

“Charles Xavier。你说的没错，的确太美了。”Charles笑着回应他。

他也不知道自己究竟说的是景色，还是这场相遇。

这个看起来很冷峻的男人意外的很健谈，Charles很快就和他熟络起来。Erik是个白手起家的商人，在商海打拼多年终于攒下不少的钱财，在巅峰时期果断退居二线，四处旅行。他们聊了很多，Charles去过很多Erik没去过的地方，Erik也去过很多Charles没去过的地方，但更多的是两个人都想去，还没来得及去的地方。

“那今后我们就一起旅行吧！”

Erik真的是个很好的旅伴。他太贴心，所有事情都安排的面面俱到，他又很安静，从不多嘴，只是默默地陪伴。很多时候无需言语，他们只要一个对视就知道对方在想什么。他对别人彬彬有礼，对Charles则总是露出毫无防备的傻笑，还总是被Charles坏心眼的玩笑逗得脸红到耳朵根。两个人出去总是住一间房，有时候被前台姑娘误会是一对，Charles总是顺势调侃，Erik则会慌张的手足无措。

他真的是个很棒的人，能遇见他，真是太好了。Charles捧着热热的咖啡，看着窗外走过来的高个男子，将脸藏在围巾后面偷偷地笑起来。

“Charles，我买到票了——给我的吗？谢谢。”Erik的鼻尖冻得有些发红，他接过Charles递去的咖啡，咧开嘴笑的很傻，“不知道今天是怎么回事，人那么多。”

“Erik。”原本和他把并肩走着的Charles突然严肃地停下脚步抬头看他，“你真的不知道几天是什么日子？”

“啊？”大鲨鱼蠢蠢地眨眨眼睛。

Charles拽过他的胳膊，让他去看游乐园城堡外一对对情侣和那些爱心形状的气球、彩带，“今天是情人节，迷糊先生。”

Erik半张着嘴愣在那里，脸上开始有点发红。Charles趁他还没打退堂鼓的时候赶紧拽着他往门里走去，“快走吧Erik我要去玩那个！”

跳楼机，过山车，海盗船……一圈下来之后Erik都已经累得脸发白。Charles虽然仍然跃跃欲试但是也已经气喘吁吁，两个人头发凌乱衣冠不整，狼狈地坐在路边的凳子上。他们对视了一眼看到对方滑稽的样子，又忍不住都笑了起来。已是华灯初上，一对对牵着手的情侣从他们面前走过。Erik干咳几声站起身，“我看到那边有卖冰激凌的，要不要吃？”

一番刺激运动驱走了晚冬的寒意，Charles连忙点头，“好好好！”“你要什么味道的？”Erik又咧嘴笑起来。Charles笑盈盈地歪头看他，“我想吃鲨鱼味儿的。”

“鲨鱼味的？”Erik不明所以。

Charles舔舔嘴唇，“你呀。”

鲨鱼先生又愣了一下，然后说着“草莓就行吧”落荒而逃。

Charles看着他的背影，咬了咬嘴唇。Erik对他说过，自己有过前妻，还有个儿子在离婚的时候判给了她。他不知道Erik对他好是单纯的友谊还是别的什么，这总不明说的态度让他倍觉煎熬。他忘记从哪里见到过一句话，说你曾经对你想要的那个人设立过很多标准，而当他出现的时候，才发觉他就是标准。他现在觉得自己已经沦陷的很彻底了，红发是最棒的了，绿色的眼睛性感的不像话，高出半个头的身高差太配了，低沉的嗓音简直让人沉醉。还有那个傻傻的笑……多么可爱啊。就算有时候有争吵，他拧着眉头赌气的样子，也可爱极了。

想再近一点。再近一点。想独占更多。

Erik在这时候出现在Charles的视线里。他身后是一座白墙蓝顶的童话城堡，背后的灯光让他整个人的轮廓都变得柔和，Erik一手举着一个很高的冰激凌，穿过嘈杂的人群，就这样向他走来。

“我们去坐那个吧。”Charles止不住嘴角的上扬。 

摩天轮检票妹子的笑容意味深长。Erik匆匆躲进去，脸上的红晕一直没退。Charles坐在他对面，带着微笑看向窗外。游乐场上的人渐渐变成小小的一点，城堡也在他们脚下。这个夜晚的天空很晴朗，有很多星辰和明亮的月光。一直没有说话的Erik像是下定什么决心似的低声说着，“我们到最高的地方了。”

“嗯。”Charles转头看他，然后对方就措不及防地吻了过来。

Erik身上陌生又熟悉的淡淡香水味和烟草味让Charles有些晕眩。他回应着，感觉到有礼花在近在咫尺的天空绽放。光影斑斓下Erik拥着Charles，在他耳边轻轻低喃，“和我在一起吧。”

这告白有点出乎意料却又是情理之中。Charles抬头看过去，眼睛里像是盛了一片温柔的海洋，“好呀，我有很多地方想带你去看呢。”

Erik垂下眼睛看着他，轻轻勾起嘴角，“刚好，我也是。”


End file.
